1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an information outputting apparatus and an information outputting method, an information recording apparatus and an information recording method and an information recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technical field of an information outputting apparatus and an information outputting method in which the transmitting and receiving of various information between the information outputting apparatus and an information recording apparatus, which are placed from a distance, are possible, an information recording apparatus and an information recording method and an information recording medium in which a control program for outputting the foregoing information or recording the foregoing information is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the base of development of a network in a field of an information communication in recent years, it has been generalized that the information with regard to music, a movie or the like (hereinafter referred to contents as necessary) is distributed through electric communication lines such as the Internet lines, the cable television lines or the like and the foregoing information is recorded in an information recording medium such as an optical disk or the like.
In the above case, in the above described conventional contents distributing system, it is general that the same contents are repeatedly distributed in a predetermined period in a distributing side and these distributed contents are obtained through the above described electric communication lines in a recording side, so that they are recorded in order of obtaining.
However, in the above described conventional method of distributing and recording the contents, it is natural that the recording starts from a head of the desired content in the recording side. Therefore, if the middle part of the foregoing desired contents has been distributed at a timing for starting the recording at the recording side, a user must wait ready until the distribution will start again from its head. As a result, the conventional method of distributing and recording the contents has a problem so that it takes an unnecessary time in order to record the desired contents.